


Una Fiesta Sorpresa de Hermano

by JamesJenkins9



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Actors, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Bromance, Brotherly Love, CNCOwners, Celebrities, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Erotica, Fame, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Hispanic Character, Holidays, Homoeroticism, I Ship It, Latino Character, Los Angeles, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Orgy, Passion, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Socks, Spanish Translation, Taboo, Touchy-Feely, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Loyal Christopher is tempted by friend and band mate at a Christmas Party.
Relationships: Joel Pimentel/Christopher Vélez, Zabdiel De Jesús/Christopher Vélez
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"You want me to be Zab's plus one?" 25-year-old Christopher Muñoz asked for a second time, unsure he had really heard his friend and band mate correctly the first two times.

"Yeah _mano_ ," Joel Pimentel, his friend and _amante_ , replied, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Isn't that weird?" the wavy-haired brunette asked, thinking it was incredibly weird.

"Maybe a little," Joel shrugged, as he pecked away on his cell phone like he often did. "But Zabdiel isn't ready to get back in the dating pool and doesn't want to be getting the pitying, _oh you're breaking up_ , looks. So he wants a beautiful person to show off."

"We'll, the beautiful part I've to agree with," Chris smiled, always loving to pump himself up.

"Plus you've gotta act like you're his smitten boyfriend," he continued, looking up.

"This just keeps getting more and more like I'm gonna be Punk'd," Chris quipped, looking at the roof.

Joel said, all serious, "He's stressed out and I offered your special _services_."

"I'm a worldwide sensation, and everywhere I go," Chris sang off key.

"I said you're handsome, I didn't say you were Antonio Banderas," Joel quipped back, always willing to go tit-for-tat in their playful banter.

"It's this weekend right?" Chris asked, as he was supposed to go with Joel to his annual Christmas party.

"Yes," he nodded. "Oh yeah, that means you get to miss the _aburrido_ (boring) Xmas party you hate every year."

"This continues to slide into the _too good to be true_ basket," Chris pointed out, smirking that Joel always knows what he's thinking.

"Have I mentioned it's at The **Palacio del Rey** , the booze is all free and you get to share a hotel with Zab?" Joel added while double checking himself in a mirror.

Instinctively Chris looked around for cameras. Joel had been acting strange the past few months, since Valentine's Day honestly. Spending more time with their Bros than ever, never complaining about them and being way crazier in and out of the bedroom (oral sex while Chris drove, talking dirty in the bedroom and even experimenting with anal sex. He even began to tolerate their annoying, overbearing and critical managers. But this, this was very strange. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I love Zabdiel and don't want him to be alone and pitied or questioned all night," he explained.

"If that's what you want," Chris agreed, Zabdiel was actually really fun to be around usually...clearly the party boy and leader of the band.

....

On the day of the party, Joel helped dress Chris, putting him in his best suit. Not one to brag, Chris knows he is looking guy and in the black suit he looked smoking hot. He joked, "I'm going to be irresistible to Zabdiel."

"Yes, I'm sure he's going to strip you naked and fuck your brains out," his often sarcastic friend quipped.

They both trusted each other unconditionally, so such blunt talk wasn't unusual. Chris quipped, posing sexily as though for a magazine, "Zabdiel's a go-getter. I'm not sure I'll be able to hold him off if she decides he wants a piece of **this**."

Joel laughed, "If he decides to use you as his personal _plaything_ , you've my permission."

"You know I'm totally irresistible in this outfit," Chris pointed out. "You're giving me your blessing to do your _Muse_." The conversation was now getting strange, but Chris was enjoying teasing his amorous friend.

"Do away," he waved, before adding, "you need to go and pick him up. He hates being late to anything."

"That's a shared trait," Chris joked, his boyfriend getting instantly testy if they were late for anything.

Chris gave him a kiss and drove across town to Zabdiel's rented condo as the breakup pain was still running deeper than anybody thought... a breakup that was really stressful, body and mind.

As soon as Chris pulled up, five minutes late, Zabdiel walked out and Chris instantly got a hard on. Zabdiel was in a flashy red dress suit and black designer boots, my favorite shade of black (his secret fetish being boot-clad feet).

Chris got out of the car, quickly adjusted himself and went to open the door for him like any real gentleman would do.

As Zabdiel walked towards him, in fresh-out-the-box leather boots, he said, in his usually showy yet playful tone, "You're late."

"An elephant herd blocked the road for almost twelve minutes or I'd have been early," Chris explained, which was his way of defining slow traffic, as he opened the car door for him.

"I guess I'll forgive you," the 23-year-old blonde smiled, reaching Chris and kissing him on the left cheek.

"You're apparently going for the MJ look today," Chris complimented, "you look absolutely _macho_."

"Thanks," he smiled warmly, a side Chris loved to see often with Zabdiel of late. "You look very _fine_ yourself."

"I clean up well?" the Ecuador-born singer joked.

"Yes, yes you do _mano_ ," Zabdiel agreed, his tone oddly ominous, as he got into the blue Subaru.

Chris closed the door once his bandmate was in, taking a longer than socially responsible look at his long sexy legs (Zabdiel was in amazing shape). Taking a deep breath, Chris slightly adjusted himself again as he walked back around to his side thinking this was quite the temptation Joel was _accidentally_ putting him through.

As they drove to the hotel, the nicest by far in LA, Chris couldn't help but continually glance at his red-clad legs.

Zabdiel licked his lips said, taking control like he usually did, the reason Chris believe his recent relationship ended - women don't like overly popular men, "So what's our story for this evening?"

"We've a story, huh?" Chris asked, trying not to glance at his red-clad legs.

"Of course," Zabdiel said, "it needs to look like we're in love."

"Oh," Chris said, this already getting way more _complicated_ than he'd first imagined.

"So to keep it simple, and kind of true, we met through my _amigo_ and have known each other for years," he explained, having obviously put thought into this.

"So far, so good," Chris nodded in agreement.

"We've been quietly _dating_ for a couple of months now," Zabdiel continued looking outside the window at random.

"Okay," Chris nodded, wanting to keep it simple as his memory wasn't one of his best strong suits.

"Lastly, we need to look like we're very much in **lust** ," he finished putting emphasis on the final word.

"Lust?" Chris questioned, surprised by Zabdiel's word choice.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I can't be in love with you already, but I can definitely be _besotted_. As can you."

"Oaky-so I'm treating this like the early stages of dating," Chris clarified, remembering the daily lengthy fuck marathons between Joel and him the first few months.

"Exactly," Zabdiel nodded. "I need you to hold my hand, to kiss me on occasion and to play the part of the romantic horny guy."

"Those are words I never thought I'd be told by you _mano_ ," Chris broke and laughed, glancing again at his legs, of which there was a bit showing.

"I'm dressed for you," Zabidel added, catching Chris checking out his legs.

"E-ex-excuse me?" Chris stammered, quickly returning his gaze to the road.

"Joel told me a month ago of your quirky fashion fetish," Zabdiel answered, slipping out of his boot and putting his sock-clad foot on the dash. "Erick liked socks too, but not as much as you."

Chris was speechless as the conversation continued getting more incendiary and stranger.

As Zabdiel wiggled his foot, Chris gaze unable to not stare at his perfectly manicured toes, he continued, "He also told me that you really love the toenails to be red and your favorite color of socks dark red."

"He told you all that?" Chris asked, stopped at a red light and unable to not stare at Zabdiel's calf, foot and toes showcased so perfectly in the sock.

"We're like _hermanos de sangre,_ we share **everything** ," he answered, stressing the last word excessively.

"That's 100% loco," Chris said, as a car horn blared behind him.

"Green light," Zabdiel said, his tone clearly amused while trying to contain his mirth.

Christopher's cock was rock hard, but positioned so awkwardly it was uncomfortable. As he started driving, he tried to slyly shift his cock into a better position.

As Chris repositioned his cock, Zabdiel said, even as he continued wiggling his toes, smirking, "Good to know I can make you hard with just a tease of the foot."

"I'm a guy what do you expect," Chris shrugged feeling somewhat like a dork.

"Apparently you're a great at pussy kneading," Zabdiel added, making Chris gasp as his heart skipped a beat. He added, "I told you... everything... we've no secrets among Bros."

"That's honestly the most _espeluznante_ (spooky) thing I've ever heard," Chris said, although really the idea turned him on.

"He says you have a God-given tongue," Zabdiel continued with beaming brown eyes.

"I'm the Picasso of pleasing _estrellas de mar de chocolate_ too," Chris countered, deciding to play along with this bizarre yet luridly fun conversation.

"Mmmmmm?" Zabdiel said, the fake moan so overdramatic and hot.

"So you dressed up for me?" Chris asked, trying to wrap his head around his friend's bizarre behavior. Albeit, he always was the fashionable, name brand only, experimental type of the band, but this was the kind of conversation that happens in Chris jerkoff fantasies when he's stuck in a hotel (guys almost never jerk off to their friends).

"Yeah no shit," he answered, not explaining his meaning.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I want you _caliente_ as hell all night," Zabdiel answered, rather matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Chris repeated, getting more questions with each answer to his chagrin.

"You need to look like you can't wait to leave this party, take me back to the hotel room and fuck the shit out of me," he bluntly answered.

"Fuck," Chris replied, realizing he was way over his head.

"Maybe later," Zabdiel quipped, his tone a mixture of playful _I'm just fucking with you_ talk and serious _I'm going to_ **fuck** _the shit out of you_!

Chris didn't answer, his head spinning, his pants bulging, as he pulled up to the front of the hotel.

The valet took the car, and a bell hop took their bags, as Zabdiel took Chris hand in his, the first guy other than the rest of the band to hold his hand this intimately. Guilt instantly rushed through him and he knew Chris was going to call his boyfriend as soon as he could get alone.

They walked into the lavish hotel, checked in and went to their room, which Chris learned was on the 25th floor, the top floor. Zabdiel held his hand throughout the elevator ride, even though nobody was around to show their _fake_ love to.

The evening of surprises continued when they walked into the room, which was actually a suite, apparently the honeymoon suite. It had a Jacuzzi, wine chilling and one, yes one, king-sized bed.

Chris pointed this out, "Dude there's only one bed."

"Is that a problem?" Zabdiel asked, as he went to the window and looked out at the spellbinding view.

"Joel may think so," Chris pointed out, thinking this just kept getting stranger and more _dreamy_ as a fairytale.

"Don't think you can keep your hands to yourself?" Zabdiel asked, still looking out the window.

"It's not _**me**_ I'm worried about," Chris countered, unable to not flirt back.

Scoffing, Zabdiel ignored his response and said, "This really is a sweet view."

As Chris stared at his perfectly developed body, dressed to tease, he wanted to say, "Totally man", but instead he said, "I should give Joel a call."

"We should probably head down," Zabdiel said, turning to his friend.

"I just need to check in first," Chris said flustered.

"Sure," he nodded, "I better go make sure I look good enough to _party_."

His bluntness wasn't unusual, but in regards to sex it completely was. Once he left, Chris quickly called his boyfriend. As soon as he answered, he asked, "Do you have any clue what you've got me into man?"

"He really doesn't want to be pitied tonight," Joel responded.

"Looks like it," Chris replied. "You also told him about my sock fetish?"

"Richard and Erick too, actually," he replied, "we talk about everything."

"So I learned," Chris said, before joking, "Apparently, I'm also a god at oral sex."

"I tell you that all the time," he said, "I screamed to Heaven on it last night actually."

"Maybe you should _FaceTime_ it," Chris joked.

"You should be happy that I rave about your awesome tongue," he playfully countered.

"I'm not complaining," Chris said, "but Zab's has been very flirty and borderline possessive."

"Again, just go along with it," Joel said. "You need to look like a real devoted couple."

Just then Zabdiel returned from the washroom, walked to Chris and took the phone from him. "Hey, _mano_. Thanks for sharing your _novio_ with me."

Hearing the word _sharing_ , Chris thought it was a really odd choice.

After a pause, Zabdiel promised. "Don't worry, I'll take very good _care_ of him tonight."

His tone wasn't remotely subtle in his assurance as his tongue poked in between his lips.

"I'm going to put him on speakerphone," Zabdiel said, his left foot moving in and out of his boot, purposely teasing Chris, a constant distraction as he couldn't not look...his fetish and dick controlling him.

After pressing the button, Zabdiel continued, "Your boyfriend seems a bit _nervous_ about being my date tonight."

Joel sighed, " _Cariño_ , tonight treat Zab the way you would treat me if you were at my Christmas party tonight."

"All you do is tease me all night," Chris pointed out, Joel's always touching my cock slyly, rubbing his sock-covered foot on my leg, and whispering naughty things during dinner and the boring speeches.

"As I imagine Zab will do, too," Joel countered.

"Game on," Zabdiel agreed.

Chris quipped, trying to shock his second closest friend, "Those nights always end in blow jobs or _endless_ fucking sessions."

"Good to know," Zabdiel smiled, not shocked but instead only adding to the sexual tension.

"Help Joel, your boyfriend's _raping_ me with his gorgeous eyes," Chris only kind of joked.

"Well you're _rape worthy_ ," he quipped.

"You're not helping," Chris pointed out.

"I gotta go," Joel said, "Richard's here."

"Why's Rich there?" Chis asked, Richard being a loving Dad and husband.

"I needed a date, since mine was on another date," Joel answered.

"I'm on a date?" Chris questioned.

"Just treat him like you'd treat me at such an event," Joel repeated.

"Okay," Chris agreed, even though those events did usually lead to oral sex on the drive home and a good fucking once they got home, as he had quipped earlier... Joel being very submissive once in the bedroom, and very obedient.

"Have fun, and Zabdiel, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Joel quipped.

"What _**won't**_ you do?" Zabdiel asked playfully.

"I don't know, Christopher what won't I do?" He asked all seductively.

"I'm beginning to feel like a piece of meat," Chris joked, not sure he should answer that question properly... my boyfriend a very willing player in the bedroom and willing to do almost anything to please me.

"Hopefully you're a full course meal," Zabdiel quipped, seriously eating him whole with his enrapturing look.

"Gotta go," Joel said. "Have fun, and Chris, you've my permission to be overly touchy feely with my love. You're his _novio_ for the night."

Chris was about to say that boyfriend's have sex with their dates, but he hung up.

Zabdiel smiled, took his arm and said, "Let's go, my novio."

Without protest, Chris followed him out completely befuddled with what lay ahead and hard in his pants as a rock.

As they entered the hall, mistletoe was right above them. Zabdiel turned to Chris, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't a short kiss either, as his tongue parted his friend's mouth. Chris loved kissing, but Joel wasn't much a big fan, he'd rather get ass fucked than kiss... yes, Chris was that lucky.

He quipped, "I always love mistletoe."

Chris shook his head as he remembered the time when he put mistletoe above his cock at a Christmas party with Joel and renamed it _Muérdago-Gallo_.

Zabdiel then added, "I also love _grandes regalos_ (big gifts)." He winked and pulled Chris speechlessly into the main room.

The next hour Chris met lots of wonderful people, all the while holding Zabdiel's hand and embracing him. When he went to get drinks, Chris planned on having a few, Zabdiel kissed him on the lips. When he went to the Men's room, leaving Chris with their three bandmates, he kissed him on the lips with tongue.

A part of Chris felt undeniable guilt and yet a growing part of him was getting incredibly horny. He loved his friend, and found him to be gorgeous, but there was definitely something very alluring about Zabdiel, who'd never hesitated to help his mates out when it mattered and who worked out every day to keep his voice perfectly toned. Sure his nipples were tiny, but Chris wasn't judgmental so that really didn't matter.

No doubt if Chris was single and had met Zabdiel first he would've gone after him with his full paparazzi press. Zabdiel was beautiful, had an amazing body and had style. Yet, he was also a partner in a group and Chris would never cheat on his boyfriend.

At dinner, Zabdiel's version of being an authentic couple included his hand on Chris leg, slowly slithering up until his fingers grazed Chris undeniably stiff cock. It included his sock-clad foot moving under Chris pant leg just like Joel would do. Yet, all the tongue-tied guy could do was try not to jizz in his pants.

As they waited for dessert, Zabdiel gave Chris cock a firm squeeze and whispered, "Joel wasn't lying."

Chris groaned and went to move his hand away before he erupted.

Zabdiel took Chris hand instead though and put it on his cotton covered leg. Chris eyes went wide as it was easily the softest, silkiest cotton he had ever felt. The Puerto Rican youth whispered, "These pants cost me 66 bucks when I was in NY last month. Do you like them?"

"They're so damn soft," Chris admitted, wanting to slide his hand up and down his leg. But instead he tried moving his hand away, this temptation becoming harder and harder to resist (literally).

"I bought them for you," Zabdiel said with a seductive smile as he moved Chris hand slowly up his knee towards his thigh.

"For me?" Chris asked near mumbling, mesmerized by his words and his leg... getting drawn into an encroaching sexual web he was going to be unable to get out of.

"Of course," Zabdiel said, as the dessert arrived. "Mmmmmm, cheesecake. I love cheesecake, do to love cheesecake?"

"It's an acquired taste," Chris quipped back, the flirtatious side of him beginning to take control as his other half began to lead.

"Some cheesecake is delicious," he offered, as Zabdiel took a bite and moved his hand off Chris.

Chris allowed his hand to remain where it laid. Not moving, just enjoying the fabric and letting Zabdiel know his _forward_ attitude didn't faze him. "Cheesecake deserves to be tasted."

"I couldn't agree more," he nodded. "Plus no two are the same flavor."

There was silence, the naughty veiled innuendo lingering between them.

They chatted with the others at the table and drank more wine. Three bottles done between the two of them, Chris hand never moving off Zabdiel's leg.

Chris tried to enjoy the cheesecake, raspberry syrup not really his favorite choice. The server asked as she was cleaning up the plates, "You didn't enjoy the Cheesecake?"

"No, I like mine to have a _sweeter_ topping," Chris answered.

Not rattled by his response, Zabdiel said for all to hear, "Oh, then you will love my homemade cheesecake, it's totally out of this world."

Lump forming in his throat, Chris don't know why he said it, knowing it would only encourage him (he blamed the wine and his pants), as he wasn't rattled by Chris overtures at all, Chris countered with a grin, "I can't wait to taste it."

"I'll make sure to have it made ready and cold for you when you come for some," Zabdiel said, making Chris mouth literally water, as he reached and squeezed his cock again.

He asked, "Is this because of me?"

"Actually it's for the cake," Chris countered, not playing _Señor Nice Guy_ any more, giving Zabdiel a very firm squeeze on his leg...deciding a full frontal attack may be the only way to calm his promiscuous behavior.

Zabdiel leaned in and whispered, as he shocked Chris once more, fishing his cock out of his pants in lightning fashion and beginning to jerk him off, "I think you've the filling for my recipie."

"Fuuuuck," Chris quietly grunted, paralyzed by Zabdiel's touch as his cock, long teased tonight, was instantly ready to explode.

"Shit, you two should go and get a room," Erick, their handsomely dark co-member of the band quipped casting them a knowing look.

"We've one for later," Zabdiel replied, his intent in the vague words and his hand stroking Chris cock obvious, "but I can't resist this sexy Angel."

"I'm completely irresistible," Chris added, trying not to cum, as he also tried to act casual.

"Hot as a kettle about to whistle," Zabdiel added, as he continued stroking Chris cock.

"You two _Tortolitos_ make me sick," Erick said rolling his eyes, a hint of envy seeming to linger on his words.

"I can't help it," Chris shrugged, trying to play the _model_ boyfriend, "He's just so fucking cute."

"You know just the right words to say, novio," he purred. Chris tried to keep a straight face as he focused on not blowing a load under the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temptation grows stronger and Christopher's at a crossroads. What will happen from here?

"You Horn Dog," Erick said playfully, "You're jerking him off under the table aren't you?"

"No, _horn dog_ would be dropping my fork, going under the table and sucking his cock," Zabdiel countered, as he surprisingly dropped the fork and said dramatically, "Oops, I'd better get that." He went under the table and quickly took Christopher's cock in his mouth.

Richard, dressed in a deep blue suit, sat there stunned and gasped, "He isn't, dude is he?"

"No," Chris lied poorly. He moaned, as Zabdiel bobbed hungrily up and down on his cock for only a few seconds.

Another few bobs and Chris would've shot his load down his throat, but he sat back up and smiled, fork in hand, "Got it _mano_."

"You're sooooo dirty," Erick teased.

"And it feels sooooo good," Zabdiel replied, as he finished another glass of red wine.

Chris cock saluting him under the table, he was super frustrated and annoyed. Zabdiel teased relentlessly, even more than Joel. by now Chris had cheated on Joel!

His date kissed him hard, this time Zabdiel's tongue going inside his mouth. Chris returned the kiss and they kissed like two storybook lovers until Erick quipped, "Did I mention getting a room?"

Zabdiel broke the kiss and said, "Actually, I need to use the Men's room, come join me Erick."

He gave Chris still stiff cock one firm squeeze and said, "You should probably put the plasma canon away before it accidentally goes off."

Soon it was Chris and the red-head Mexican heartthrob Richard. He said, "I think you're going to get lucky tonight."

"I get lucky _every_ night," Chris quipped back, as he tried putting his cock back in his pants. While Richard said nothing, he didn't happy with being put away.

Growing somewhat bored Chris texted Joel:

This is getting out of hand!

He waited a few minutes before Joel texted back:

Dude-just be his boyfriend!!!

Chris texted back growing irritated:

What if he wants to make our relationship **really real**?

Joel called him the moment he got it.

"Hey, novio," Joel purred, his tone implying he had already had a few Christmas drinks himself.

"You're drunk," Chris said, wishing he was there with him.

"Tipsy," he giggled, "Although Richard's probably wondering if I'm doing anything bad."

"Our other brother is definitely being a _Bad Boy_ ," Chris countered.

"Well, he was always the _bad_ one," Joel said.

"I think he expects me to have sex with him," Chris bluntly said.

Just then, before Joel could respond, Zabdiel returned, grabbed his hand, hung up on his boyfriend, pulled Chris up and put a gingerbread man in his mouth.

Chris immediately knew this was a special gingerbread man even before Zabdiel said anything. This red and white icing-covered Christmas cookie was coated with jizz.

He asked, "How do you like _hombre de pan de jengibre_?"

Quickly Chris pulled the uniquely scented and tasting cookie out of his mouth, instantly wanting to taste the addition directly from the source (he loved _eating_ cock... guys will do almost anything for a man who knows how to service another with his tongue), and shrugged, "I like my treats to have a _manly_ touch."

Zabdiel smiled, "Oh, that can be arranged."

"I'd like to really _taste_ my treats," Chris continued, adding coat upon coat of sexual innuendo between them.

"I love a guy that knows what he wants," he countered.

"Awesome, I know exactly what I want," Chris replied, staring directly into his eyes.

Erick quipped, "Jesus, Mary, Joseph- if you two don't get a room soon you're going to cum in front of us."

Zabdiel shrugged, taking Chris hand and pulling him up as he put the gingerbread back in his mouth, "Let's go dance handsome."

I reluctantly followed her onto the dance floor in and asked, "What if I hadn't have put my dick away when you went to the bathroom?"

"Then everyone would have gotten a very special surprise," he replied, as he started dancing.

Chris danced too, as he bit the gingerbread man, watching Zabdiel's every curve as he danced, still in awe of what had taken place so far. After three songs, a slow song came on and he fell into Chris embrace.

As the song played, he said, "Joel is a very lucky guy."

"I'm a lucky guy," Chris countered, before adding, "You hung up on him, by the way."

"Don't worry," he purred, "your boyfriend is in _very good_ hands tonight."

Zabdiel's tone was odd, but Chris didn't respond.

As the slow song Chris didn't recognize played, Zabdiel wrapped his arms around Chris, his cologne lingering. They danced quietly, his small nipples pressed into Chris chest, his cock, rock hard, unavoidably poking his thigh, unable to hide the impact Zabdiel had on his friend.

Chris hands on his waist, Chris held Zabdiel tight into him, enjoying this moment of intimacy, one that was safe and yet full of implication.

Finally he spoke, his voice sultry, "If you weren't more into ladies I would take you behind the coat closet and suck your cock, or take you into a bathroom and ride that huge spear," he revealed, as Zabdiel slyly ground his body into Chris cock.

Playing along, wanting him to know who was in control, Chris countered, "Actually, if you weren't a ladies man too, I would firmly push you down on your knees and fuck that luscious wicked mouth of yours."

"Mmmmmm," he moaned, not backing down at all. "Would you shoot your cum down my throat or all over my face?"

"Before or after I fucked your other two holes?" Chris countered, remaining on the full offensive, trying to shock him. Joel was somewhat a submissive and understood in the bedroom Chris was in charge completely. Chris wondered if Zabdiel was the same way. Often strong willed guys are closet submissive types looking for a man to take control. His last relationship was with a completely prissy buzz kill who he got tired of.

"You fuck Joel's ass?" he asked coyly.

"I thought he told you everything," Chris answered firmly, shifting into his dominant persona.

"Oh, he does," Zabdiel smiled back, his tone implying he indeed knew his _brother_ did take it in the ass. He then added, his tone dripping with vague implication, "The better question is does **he** _tell you everything_?"

That statement, implying Joel didn't tell Chris everything, was a kick in the head. Chris was indeed gone a lot, working in the music industry had him often travelling all over the country, and he would sometimes be gone for eight to ten days at a time, occasionally gone for even longer stretches. Yet, Chris trusted him without reservation and couldn't fathom Joel cheating on him.

As the song was ending, his head spinning as he tried to understand the last question, Zabdiel asked, "Do you want to fuck me, Christopher?"

"Wanting and doing are not the same thing," Chris countered, avoiding answering the question like a defendant would do.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled, leaning in and kissing Chris again.

Chris wanted to take him right there and then, the kiss passionate and with an urgency that rarely happened in the heat of passion once you're with your beloved …. which instantly made him feel guilty even though Joel told him to play the love-struck boyfriend... at first he thought he was acting, but the longer this night went on the more it seemed like this was an authentic task.

Breaking the kiss, Chris said firmly, "Zab, this can't go any further."

The song ended, but they stood still in their strange embrace, as if two sparring partners would not backing down. "Would you fuck me if Joel gave you permission?" he bluntly asked me.

Chris laughed, as a new slow song, one of his favorites, Chaka Khan's _Ain't Nobody_ , began. The irony of the title was not lost on him.

He said, repeating the question, "I'm serious. If Joel called you right now and gave you permission to fuck the hell out of him, would you?"

Chris couldn't believe he was asking such an insane question. Joel had always made it crystal clear that if Chris ever cheated on him he would kick him in the balls and cut them off, and Chris believed him. "I think there's a better chance of this party turning into a mega huge orgy than Joel agreeing to that."

"Is that a yes or no?" Zabdiel asked, determined to get an answer to the ridiculous question.

"Sure," Chris laughed, not able to take him seriously, being strong and firm, "if Joel gives me permission I'll fuck you, but be warned I don't make love, I fuck."

"Promises, promises," he purred, licking his lips.

Chris shifted to firm and serious. "No, I'm totally serious. If you and Joel really tell each other everything, you know that I expect complete _obedience_ in the bedroom."

"Or the hotel room?" Zabdiel questioned, not backing down.

"Or the clothing closet," Chris added, his eyes bearing into those of his friend.

Still acting as if this wasn't some big joke, he pulled Chris free hand towards the coat check.

Just as quick, Chris stopped him and pulled him back into a slow dance. "I told you those conditions were based on Joel saying yes, which he never would."

"You sure?" Zabdiel asked, his tone and raised eyebrow implying he knew something Chris didn't.

"Pretty sure," Chris replied, with slightly less confidence then his previous statements that evening.

"You understand that Joel, Richard and I are really close," she said, stressing the word 'really'.

"Especially since around Valentine's Day last year," Chris answered, the night the guys helped him avoid the fan-craze headache that usually was common the day of unbridled love.

"Good catch, El Tigre," he nodded, "that was indeed the day that changed everything."

"What're you hiding from me?" Chris asked, trying to understand his ominous words and the way she stressed the word _everything_.

"Let's go upstairs," he said.

"I can't," Chris answered, even though every inch of his body wanted to.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"I want to fuck Madison Hu," Chris countered, "and Olivia Rodrigo and actually pretty much every female guys can't get enough of."

"Would you if Joel gave you permission?" Zabdiel asked.

"Two of them are on my celebrity five," Chris replied, both Joel and I having five celebrities we could fuck if the opportunity ever arose. My others were: Amandla Stenberg, Zendaya and also _Game of Thrones_ Dragon Queen Emilia Clarke. Meanwhile Joel will have Emma Watson, Willow Smith (he tried to add big name actresses, but I countered with some cute Disney Channel stars and he balked), Isaak Presley, Adam Irigoyen, and Jake Austin.

"I'm not on the five?" Zabdiel asked with a slight pout.

"Only celebrities," Chris shrugged, before adding, "plus, the possibility of meeting these people wouldn't be too impossible.

"So would I be on it if it was anybody five?" he asked coyly.

"I plead the fifth," Chris replied raising a hand, just as coyly.

"Well, tonight," he said, in a strong authoritarian way, moving his hand and rubbing Chris cock through his pants, "you're all mine."

Chris laughed awkwardly, "You think so."

"No, I **know** so," he answered, before adding, "I always get what I want, and tonight I want you mano."

"But I'm your _brother's_ boyfriend," Chris replied, pointing out the obvious.

"Who's also my little baby," he replied, before adding, "I've had way too much wine, I gotta GO."

"Baby?" Chris questioned crossing his arms.

"Please, you know I'm just like your boyfriend …. when I get drunk enough I honestly have no limits," Zabdiel revealed grinning foolishly.

Reminding him he was still in charge, Chris pointed out, "When my novio is drunk, he's my completely obedient prince."

"Yes, Majesty," Zabdiel winked, which was utterly hot. "I really gotta fucking GO. Call your boyfriend, Chris. When I get back I'm going to see if you're all talk and no action or if you can back your words with real moves."

Zabdiel gave his cock one more firm squeeze for good measure as he said "macho" and sauntered away.

Chris stared at him until he was out of view, his head spinning and his cock about to erupt... there's only so much any guy can take. He moved to a quiet area in the lobby of the hotel and texted his boyfriend:

Call me please, ASAP.

Chris needed to bluntly tell his boyfriend what happened and ask his forgiveness. In reality, in his weakness Chris was technically just doing what he had told him to.

When he didn't call back, Chris called him. The phone rang four times before it was answered. But the voice he heard was not my wife's, but, their friend, Richard's.

"Joel's phone," Richard greeted, in a sing-song tone.

"Yo, Rich," Chris said quickly, before asking with a sense of impatience, "where is Joel?"

"In the bathroom," Richard answered.

"Oh," Chris sighed, needing to talk to him ASAP.

"Enjoying yourself?" Richard asked.

"It's been an _interesting_ Christmas, to say the least," Chris answered.

"Have you been acting like a hopelessly in-lust boyfriend?" Richard questioned.

"I've had no choice," Chris responded, replaying just how aggressive Zabdiel had been all night.

"Has Zabdiel tried to fuck you yet?" Richard bluntly asked, even as Chris thought he heard him moan.

"Say what?" Chris asked, even though he had heard the question clearly.

"He got permission from your boyfriend to have you _service_ him," Richard answered, matter-of-factly.

"No he didn't," Chris said, even though there were many clues that was exactly what happened.

Richard laughed, "I was there when the whole _conversation_ went down," Richard said, "trust me, Zab's expecting you to fuck him tonight... probably more than once if I know my brother from another mother...especially if he's been drinking."

"You've got to be kidding," Chris said, even though he knew he wasn't.

"Trust me," Richard said, "there's a sorta hierarchy in a band and Zabdiel's at the top."

"What does that even mean?" Chris asked, his answer frustratingly cryptic.

"I think you know," he answered, with yet another moan.

Chris didn't. He had no fucking clue.

Zabdiel startled him, coming up behind Chris and whispering in his ear, "So ready to fuck me like a dirty _vampiro hambriento_?"

A chill went up Chris spine, as Zabdiel's lips tugged on his ear, his cock flinching at such dirty talk. Chris asked Richard, "Is Joel back yet?"

"Dude he's been here the whole time," Richard answered, as Zabdiel continued breathing in Chris ear. "

"Which hole do you want first, novio?" Zabdiel questioned, his hands wrapping around Chris, so close to his stiff cock.

"What?" Chris asked, trying to ignore the sexual heat cascading through him at Zabdiel's touch and wickedly teasing tongue.

Zabdiel, thinking Chris was talking to him, repeated, "Which hole do you want first, stud? All three are completely open for _dulce diversión_."

While Richard answered, "He's just been really busy."

"I thought he was in the bathroom," Chris said, his answers rather strange.

"He is," Richard answered.

Zabdiel didn't speak, instead he grabbed Chris hand and led him to the elevator.

"Are you in the bathroom too?" Chris asked, confused, as he followed Zabdiel mindlessly to the elevator and in as it magically opened just as they reached it... the Gods of passion clearly smirking at him tonight with temptation following after temptation.

"I am," Richard replied, with an undeniable moan.

"Are you in a stall or?" Chris asked, beginning to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I am," Richard answered.

"Is Joel also in the stall?" Chris asked, praying he wasn't correct, as the elevator closed and it was just Zabdiel and him.

"Yeah he is," Richard moaned in response.

"What's he doing?" Chris asked, as Zabdiel looked at him with an uncontained lust that both flattered and scared him a bit.

Zabdiel grabbed the phone before he could hear the answer. He hung up and said, lowering his pants to reveal only a pair of red boxers hiding his cock, "Time for you to be doing what your boyfriend has been doing for months."

Suddenly there it was... the answer Chris was assuming... dreading... yet made the confusing puzzle pieces all come together in an instant and made his rock hard cock even stiffer if that was possible.

Joel's more aggressive with his sexual behavior this year. His astounding ceasing to rant about his friends practically overnight. Not to mention spending so much more time with the other band members than he used to. Joel allowing this strange whirlwind of a night to occur.

Yet, before Chris could respond to the offer, Zabdiel pulled his pants back down, dropped to his knees and asked, as his hand squeezed Chris stiff cock, and pulled out some mistletoe, "Are you hard knowing that your wife is eating Connie's cunt right now?"

His hand reached for Chris fly and quickly fished out his cock again as Chris processed the answer to the question he just asked.

"Mmmmm, I think so," he purred, "what do you call this when you're with my gorgeous _brother_?"

"Mistle-blow," Chris answered, a game that started the first time he was stuck at one of his _boring_ Christmas parties.

"Mmmmmmm," he moaned, as Zabdiel put it over his head and took Chris cock in his mouth.

Chris stared at Zabdiel bobbing on his cock in stunned silence as his head spun with all that had been revealed...the picture now vividly clear.

He asked, after a moment, even though the answer was obvious, "Are the three of you in a gay triumvirate?"

Zabdiel pulled his mouth off Chris cock and responded, "Oh, there's a lot more than three of us."

"Who else?" Chris asked, unable to comprehend, and yet undeniably intrigued, who else and praying there were no men involved in this twisted web... praying I was the only man.

As if reading his mind, Zabdiel looked up at him with a naughty smile, flicking his tongue around his mushroom top, "Don't worry Chris, you're the only guy joining this _brotherly_ group."

The elevator began to slow down and she stood back up and asked, "Ever wanted to fuck another guy?"

Chris eyes went big at the question. The idea never much appealing to him until he meet Zabdiel, who is a very hot guy for his age and one who always wore attractive clothes.

As he stroked Chris cock, he asked, "Or how about Richard? Ever wanted to suck those big dick or his pert ass?"

The elevator came to a stop, as he whispered, "They're all yours if you want them... as am I."

He kissed Chris as the elevator opened. Zabdiel tossed the mistletoe on the ground, grabbed Chris cock and led him to their hotel room, not remotely worried about others seeing them.

Once in the room, he continued adding to the growing list of lovers, "Or how about Moises Arias?"

"So how do you fit in this gay brotherly orgy?" Chris asked, deciding to take control once and for all, even though he sensed Zabdiel was the orchestrator of this homoerotic group.

"I'm the Master of them all, including your boyfriend," he smiled, dropping back to his knees. The idea of his boyfriend being submissive to Zabdiel was cock breaking hot.

"Plus that makes me a Master to them all," Chris declared, sliding his cock back in Zabdiel's open mouth and realizing the golden opportunity that he had been given.

Chris fucked his face roughly for a couple of minutes, loving hearing his adoring slobbery sounds.

Pulling out, Chris ordered, "Give me my phone."

Zabdiel looked up at him and smiled, as he handed Chris back his phone, "Want to film yourself fucking me?"

"I need to talk to my boyfriend first," he said, shoving his cock back in Zabdiel's mouth.

He began bobbing as Chris called Joel.

This time he answered. "Hi, babe, having fun?"

Chris responded, "I'm just being a perfect date for our _brother_."

"Good," Joel replied, "he was really looking forward to this."

"Oh, he's really enjoying it," Chris replied, before verifying so there was no shadow of a doubt left of what he was getting permission to do, "So I'm to do whatever he wants?" Chris questioned.

"Yes," Zabdiel answered.

"Anything?" he clarified.

"Yes, anything," Joel agreed.

"Anywhere?" he continued.

Joel said, "Chris, enough blabbering and talking, Zab hasn't been fucked by a real cock in months and needs to be fucked **bad**."

"Once we jump off this high cliff," Chris pointed out, "there's no going back."

Joel agreed, "I know babe, but I want you to fuck my _Maestro_ , make him yours tonight."

Hearing those words while getting blown simultaneously was amazing and having the clear permission he needed Chris said, "Well, that dream I can make a reality," Chris responded.

"I know you can," Joel said, his tone dripping with sex. "Seriously I mean fucking use him. He is a Casa Nova on the outside, but a submissive cum slut to guys once you teach him who's the boss."

"Already on it," Chris agreed, as he grabbed the back of Zabdiel's head and held it with his cock deep down his throat.

"Good," Joel said, "the _chico bonito_ needs to be put in his place after all the things he's made me do."

"Like what?" Chris asked, instantly curious.

"Another time, babe," Joel responded, while letting out a soft moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Be sure to leave a review, three more chapters coming soon. I do not own any of the Pop Culture references in this chapter either. Will have new stories to come for 2021.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher and Zabdiel cast subtlety aside. Erick seems to want to get in on the fun... Christopher and Zabdiel get an unexpected surprise of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Had planned to finish it before the New Year but oh well. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thanks!

"How was Richard's ass?" Chris asked.

"Delicioso as always," Zabdiel responded.

"Where is he now?" Chris asked.

"Returning the favor," Joel revealed, the moan suddenly making sense.

"Oh my G," Chris replied, the idea of Richard between his boyfriend's legs a very hot visual.

"Now go and fuck the shit out of my _mano_ ," Joel ordered, before adding, "seriously."

"If I've no choice," Chris joked flashing a grin.

"You have to," Joel laughed.

Chris ended the call and ordered, "Stand up, _chico bonito_."

Being the romantic Chris had always thought he was, he was very curious how Zabdiel would respond to name calling. Zabdiel loved it... but only in the heat of the moment. If Chris called him a _chico bonito_ randomly, he would rip his nuts off and have them for lunch.

"About fucking time you wanted to unwrap your present," he purred, as Chris lifted his shirt over his head.

"You understand you're my _perra_ tonight," Chris clarified, as he tossed Joel's expensive shirt aside.

"Yes, Maestro," he nodded, looking at his friend with an eager lust Chris only saw rarely in Zabdiel's eyes.

"Am I bigger than that useless ex of yours?" Chris asked, as he got out of his jeans and underwear.

"Way bigger," he answered, staring at that stunning cock with insatiable hunger while Chris stared at his legs in silk thigh high socks and red cotton briefs and white tank top that kept hidden his full package.

"Let's see that ass," Chris ordered, knowing that he loved the 'a' word.

He wasn't fazed at all though as he slid his envelope tight like briefs down his perfect legs.

"Do you like?" he asked, as he revealed his perfect pink clean ass to Chris.

"I'm curious if it tastes as good directly from the source," Chris answered, walking over to him, picking him up and walking to their huge bed.

Zabdiel giggled, "Oh my, you're the artist, I am the clay."

"No," Chris corrected, "you're my _perra_ , I am the Maestro."

"Mmmmmm," he moaned, as Chris tossed him onto the bed.

He looked up at Chris as he stood at the end of the bed and took off his shirt. "Joel really won the _novio_ lottery."

"Tell him that when I'm gone as much as I am," Chris replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I keep him quite busy and satisfied when you're gone," Zabdiel said, moving his foot to his erect _blade_.

The cotton felt good as Chris asked, "What exactly do you make him do?"

"Mostly just eat my ass or Richard's cock," he answered, before asking, "does he give you foot jobs?"

"Rarely," Chris answered, although he had just last week for the first time since forever.

Zabdiel repositioned himself, lifted his legs up and put both his feet on Chris cock. "Go ahead, baby, fuck my cotton-clad feet. These socks were bought for your pleasure."

"Apparently, literally," Chris laughed, as he grabbed both his feet, held them tight against his cock and began slowly fucking Zabdiel's soles.

"Your cock is so perfect," he purred, "I'm happy my _mano_ submissive agreed to share."

"How did my Conan _el bárbaro_ boyfriend ever agree to this?" Chris asked, still very curious about that.

"Orgasm denial," Zabdiel answered, "and a little convincing about brothers sharing everything."

"'Everything' is a pretty big word," Chris pointed out, enjoying immensely the sheer cotton on his cock.

"Oh it totally is," he smiled, staring at his lover's cock.

"So to clarify," Chris continued, "the three of you munch each other's butts?"

"Well, it's mostly them serving me," Zabdiel answered, "but we also have a lot of toys."

"Like?" Chris asked.

"Vibrators, butt plugs, suction wall dildos, double-ended dildos and a magic wand," he listed gleefully.

"And you've used all these on my _novio_?" Chris asked, still trying to picture his boyfriend in a submissive gay position with one of their band mates.

"Yep," he nodded, "does that turn you on?"

"Are your socks Egyptian cotton?" Chris asked, in answer.

"Pure," he purred. "Did I mention I bought them for you?"

"More than once." Chris nodded smiling foolishly.

"For this night," he added.

"I still can't believe all this," Chris admitted.

"I can't believe how badly I want that cock of yours fucking me," Zabdiel said bluntly.

"But first let's see if brothers taste alike," Chris said, reluctantly stopping the amazing foot job that felt great, but was nothing more than a luxurious tease.

"Joel says you're a natural ass pleaser," Zabdiel purred, as he spread his legs invitingly.

"Well, I guess you can find out for yourself," Chris said suavely, as he moved between his legs and buried his face in Zabdiel's glistening ass lips.

"Ohhhhh," he moaned, the moment Chris tongue made contact.

Chris loved eating ass and knew that for guys a man who spent time down below often was rewarded greatly... or at least that had often been his experience.

He always started by going slow and exploring. It had been years since Chris was between the legs of an eager guy and exploring a fresh ass. Chris was in no hurry as he explored every inch of Zabdiel's sweet ass. Obviously, he hadn't been faking it, as his ass was very wet and heavenly... tasting very similar to Joel's, but yet just different enough to be distinct.

His cotton-clad feet rubbed the other's back as Chris explored, parting his ass lips and attempting to tongue fuck Zabdiel's hole.

"Oh God, you're teasing me like crazy," he moaned, his hands going through Chris wavy hair and pushing him deeper into his wetness.

Chris knew then Zabdiel was completely at his mercy. He began licking his lover's swollen hole and instantly his moans got louder. Chris lapped quickly while simultaneously putting pressure on his hole and, as was the case with his boyfriend, Zabdiel's orgasm came quickly and hard. "Fuck!" he screamed, as his orgasm hit.

The difference though was Zabdiel squirted a lot, as his face was literally soaked with dick cum.

Wantonly Chris lapped it up the best he could but he had never gone down on a guy who came so much.

After a few more seconds, he begged, "Now please come and fuck me."

Chris moved up and rubbed his cock up and down Zabdiel's ass lips.

"Slam that dick in me," he demanded, lifting his ass up trying to get Chris cock inside him.

"Beg," Chris ordered, tapping Zabdiel's hole with his dick.

"Fuck," he moaned, his legs twitching, "don't tease me."

"Beg," Chris repeated, reveling in the power he had over his band mate, who was usually such a romantic.

"Christopher," he began, "please slam that big dick of yours into my hole. Use me as your little cum bank."

Chris slid his cock deep inside Zabdiel even as he knew his load was going to go on his face.

"Yes," he moaned, "just fuck me."

Chris grabbed his legs, pulled them together and leaned onto the sheer cotton as he fucked Zabdiel.

He loved the feel of Zabdiel's cotton-clad legs and wanted to enjoy the feel while fucking him. Chris also loved how deep he could get at this angle.

"So fucking full," he moaned loudly.

"I expect you in these socks every time I see you from now on," Chris ordered, as he made sure to thrust hard with each forward movement, making his entire body move. Yet, in this position, Chris almost never came (one of his favorites with his boyfriend).

"I'll have to buy more pairs," he replied.

"Yes, I'd like a few different colors for a sweet variety," Chris responded, before adding, "I expect you to get enough for all my lovers."

"Oh," he moaned playfully, "you're going to dress us all up as Harem Guys."

Chris said firmly, "The hierarchy has changed."

"Mmmmmmm," he moaned, his breathing getting erratic, "The Maestro should always be on top."

Immediately Chris fucked him hard for a couple more minutes as his breathing increased, wanting to have him reach orgasm again.

"Oh God, don't stop, fuck, fuck, yes, so fucking good," Zabdiel babbled.

"Come for me, you teasing slut," Chris demanded.

"Harder," he begged, his eyes showing a desperation to come.

"You like it rough?" Chris asked.

"God, yes," he admitted, clearly in euphoria.

"Before today I thought you were a teasing romantic," Chris admitted, as he kept slamming into him roughly.

"Call me names," he moaned, "treat me like a _perra_."

"You fucking cum slut," Chris began, "only a real whore would seduce his _brother's_ boyfriend."

"God," he moaned, bucking his ass up to meet Chris hard thrusts.

"You're my personal cum deposit now," Chris continued, "a three hole cum trap. Now come you fucking sweet bitch, fucking _Preciosa_. "

"Yessssss," he screamed, as his orgasm hit him.

Chris quickly let go of his legs, leaned on top of him and kept fucking him even as Zabdiel's orgasm kept coursing through him.

In under a minute, Chris balls were boiling and when he was close, he pulled out, straddled Zabdiel's chest and immediately spewed his cum all over his friend's face.

Zabdiel was clearly surprised as he didn't close his eyes in time and Chris first rope hit him right in the eyes.

"Malo," he quipped. Zabdiel closed his eyes as the rest of Chris ropes of cum splattered his face.

"You look really hot with cum all over your face," Chris quipped, as he slid his cock in the aroused youth's mouth.

He awkwardly bobbed on Chris cock in his recumbent position without opening his eyes.

When Chris pulled out, he said, "Don't move, _perra_."

"Yes, sir," Zabdiel said, lying there like an obedient slave... his face completely covered... Chris first load of the day a full one.

Chris got up, grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture of Zabdiel's cum covered face.

Zabdiel asked, "You just took a picture of me, didn't you?"

"I figured I should show my _novio_ where the load that was meant for him today went." Chris answered.

"I hope you have another load for me," he quipped, as he scooped cum from his eyes and put it to his mouth... which was super-hot to watch.

"Maybe, if you continue to be a good girl," Chris said, grabbing a towel from beside the hot tub and bringing it to him.

Chris put it in his hands and he quipped, "Aw, such a true gentleman."

"I know, I'm all Antonio Banderas," Chris joked.

"Does that make me the sexy _dama_?" Zabdiel asked, as he used the towel to wipe off Chris cum.

"Well, you're my _perra_ ," Chris responded.

Zabdiel cleaned himself up, sat up and said, "Come join me in the hot tub."

"Shouldn't we return to your party?" Chris asked.

"Probably," he nodded, as he stood up. Looking down at his cock then butt, he added, "Fuck, I'm still leaking."

"I'm that good," Chris joked, as I texted the picture of Zabdiel's face coated in cum to his boyfriend.

"That you are," he nodded, putting the towel to his ass.

"Are we going back to the party?" Chris asked, willing to do either.

"Maybe for a bit," he nodded.

"Sounds good," Chris said, "but when we come back up here, I'm fucking your ass."

"Is that so?" Zabdiel asked, as he reached down to grab his clothes.

"That's a promise," Chris responded, as he got dressed too.

"You better keep it," he winked, as he slipped back into his pants.

"I never break my promises," Chris replied, already looking forward to tapping that tight ass.

Over the next two hours, they danced, drank, and visited with their mutual friends.

Zabdiel also had one very red eye as it reacted to having cum in it...which their friend Erick pointed out knowing full well how it came to be.

By the time the party was ending, Zabdiel whispered, his hand on Chris cock again, "Ready to sodomize your band brother?"

"I'm going to tear your ass in two," Chris whispered back.

"Let's go," he said, taking Chris hand and pulling him up.

Erick asked, "Going to shoot it in him other eye this time?"

Chris shrugged, "Why, jealous _mano_?"

"If what Zabs said about your dick is true, then yes," a very drunk Erick nodded, as he staggered over to Chris.

I shrugged again, "So size does matter?"

"Definitely," he nodded.

Chris glanced to Zabdiel who pulled him away as he said, "I don't share."

"Except with your _brothers_ ," Chris quipped, a few seconds later when they were back in the lobby.

"Fucking right," he nodded, as they reached the elevator.

Almost frantically Chris pressed the button and said, "This was not how I thought my night was going to go."

"Disappointed?" Zabdiel asked, as he moved close to Chris.

"No," He shook his head, "but still a little in shock."

"That you got to fuck me?" Zabdiel asked.

"That," Chris nodded, as the elevator opened, "but even more so that my boyfriend willingly allowed it to happen."

"Not that he loves eating ass?" Zabdiel asked, pretty loud as an older couple walked out of the elevator.

"Sorry," Chris said, as the gray white woman glared at them.

Zabdiel, never one to not be blunt, hollered out, "You probably should get yours eaten out too."

Chris pulled him into the elevator and Zabdiel fell into him.

The door closed and he kissed Chris hard, as his hand again went to Chris stiff cock.

At his touch, Chris hand went under his pants and to Zabdiel's fevered ass.

"God, I can't wait to have that cock back in me," he moaned, as Chris finger slid inside him.

"In your ass?" Chris questioned, something Joel and he had experimented with, but it had always been a rather slow and gentle fucking. With Zabdiel Chris wanted to ream his asshole good.

"All three of my holes are yours to use as you please," he replied, before shoving his tongue into Chris mouth.

Chris fingered him; Zabdiel rubbed his cock; both of them hungry to get into the hotel room and fuck.

As soon as the elevator stopped and the door opened, they hurried directly to the hotel room.

Chris opened the door and even after all he had experienced today, in what was already the most surreal day in his life, he wasn't ready for what he walked into.

"Hi, babe," his boyfriend dressed in only blue stockings and briefs greeted Chris as he fucked an also naked, except for black stockings, Richard... whose massive cock flopped around in his submissive doggy style position.

He was speechless.

Zabdiel walked by him and said, "You came to watch your boyfriend sodomize me?"

"You watched Rich sodomize me," Joel countered.

"Touché," Zabdiel laughed, as he quickly got out of his clothes

"Harder, cabrón," Richard begged, ignoring the fact he now had people watching him commit adulterous gay sex.

"So demanding," Joel giggled, clearly drunk himself, as he slammed into Richard.

Zabdiel moved to Chris and pulled his pants down, while Chris took off his shirt, as Chris stared at his boyfriend wearing smoking underwear … fucking his friend... in front of him.

HOLY SHIT!

Fucking HOT!

Wow, Cock hardening HOT!

Once Chris was naked, the only clothes still on were stay-up stockings on all three guys and a tee on Zabdiel. Chris realized he hadn't yet seen his small nipples and ordered, "Tee, _perra_."

Zabdiel quickly removed his tee even as he took Chris cock in his mouth.

Chris couldn't believe he was being sucked by his boyfriend's fellow friend while he was in the room.

Joel watched him get sucked; Chris watched him fuck Richard.

They both smiled at each other.

Richard got animated, "Oh fuck, so close, pound my ass, baby bro."

Joel ordered, "You two, come fuck beside us."

"Good idea," Chris nodded.

Zabdiel stood up, walked the few feet to his friends and got on all fours right beside his big cock _brother_. Man Chris wanted to squeeze that cock. Both Joel and Zabdiel had nice pieces, but Richard's was incredible. He wondered what it would be like to touch the base in his hands, to suck it … something he had never dreamed doing with another guy before.

Chris moved behind Zabdiel and slid into his ass.

To his surprise, he whined, "I thought you were going to fuck my ass."

"Got to get some cock lube first," Chris responded. When he fucked Joel's ass, Chris used excessive amounts of lube, but for Zabdiel, unless he asked for it, Chris was going to just slam into him. He wanted to make the _chico bonito_ an _culo puta_.

Zabdiel, apparently, was ready to be a _culo puta_ , as he moaned, "Just slam it in my asshole, _Príncipe_."

Joel added, "Yes, baby, ream my brother's shit hole."

Hearing his boyfriend talk so dirty only enhanced Chris desire to pound Zabdiel's ass and after a couple more hard strokes, he pulled out and slid his cock into the waiting youth's ass.

"Oh God," Zabdiel moaned, as he widened his back door.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Richard screamed.

"You want it in the ass, too?" Joel asked.

"Yes," Richard responded weakly, as his body trembled from the orgasm cascading through him.

"So fucking big," Zabdiel announced to all.

Joel added, "I told you, his cock is fucking huge back there.

"Oh fuck," Richard said, as Joel slid the cock into his ass.

"Fucking crazy," Chris said, as he watched his cock disappear completely.

"Nice pic you sent," Joel said.

"I thought you'd like it," Chris replied, "that load was supposed to be for you."

"It's good to share," Joel responded, with a wide smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Chris nodded, as he began slowly fucking Zabdiel's ass.

Zabdiel moaned, "Right now, he's **mine**."

"I want him too," Richard said, looking back at him.

"I'm only one man," Chris joked.

"Then you better pace yourself," Richard said firmly. "Because that cock is fucking me tonight too."

"If I have to," Chris joked, like he had earlier.

"You do," all three guys said in unison.

Chris fucked Zabdiel for another minute or two, before he ordered, "Both of you, on either side of your _brother's_ ass."

As he had hoped, both obeyed.

Chris then pulled out and shoved his cock in Richard's mouth... the idea of watching Richard suck his cock that was just in his friend's ass was too hot not to do.

Zabdiel demanded, "Get that cock back in my ass."

Snickering, Chris slapped his ass hard and asked, "Who's in charge here?"

"You are," he sighed.

"I am, what?" Chris asked, slapping his ass again, as Richard bobbed on his cock furiously.

"You are, Maestro," Zabdiel corrected.

"Good, slut," Chris said, pulling out of Richard's mouth and slamming back into Zabdiel's ass, this time shifting to deep hard thrusts.

"Oh yessssss," Zabdiel moaned, "fuck my ass in front of your _novio_."

Joel added, "Ream his asshole, babe. The _perra_ needs a good ass fucking."

Richard added, "Yes, this could definitely be a good story to write down."

Zabdiel moaned, as Chris slammed into him hard, "Yes, I bet a lot of our fans would love to read this story."

"Read?" Chris asked, suddenly confused.

"He still doesn't know?" Richard asked.

"Know what?" Chris asked dumbfounded again.

Joel sighed heavily, a look of guilt suddenly spreading over his face. Finally he said, "You know you're gone a lot."

"I know," Chris nodded, as he watched Richard get on all fours.

"Come fuck my ass too, Chris," Richard said, offering his wide ass.

Zabdiel protested, "No, keep fucking me."

Yet, Richard's ass was too good to resist, and Chris pulled out of Zabdiel and moved behind Richard.

Putting his hands on his friend's hips, Chris positioned his cock at that waiting ass and slid it in.

"Holy fuck," Richard screamed, "it's so much bigger than our toys."

"That's what I said," Joel added.

"Plus it's so much better," Zabdiel added, as he remained in position.

"So, readers?" Chris asked.

"I write erotica sometimes," Joel bluntly said.

"What?" Chris asked, even though he heard him. This yet another surprise in this strangest night of his life.

Zabdiel added, "Yeah, he's the most popular erotica writer on the biggest online erotica websites."

"You can't be serious," Chris asked, as his cock filled Richard's ass.

"You're gone a lot," Joel said.

"Also when I'm gone you write porn?" Chris asked, his cock lodged deep in Richard's butt.

"Plus in line at the summer concerts," Zabdiel added.

"Shut up," Joel said, as he looked at him feeling guilty.

"What site?" Chris asked.

"Passion-Fic," he answered.

"That's the site I read when I'm alone at the hotel," Chris admitted, not moving.

Zabdiel quipped, "Maybe you jerk off to your _novio_ 's stories."

Joel's face was beet red.

"How long have you been doing this?" Chris asked.

"About five years," he answered.

"Five years," Chris repeated. "You've been writing porn for five years?"

"Yeah a bit," he added biting his lower lip slightly embarrassed.

"All this time I had no clue," Chris said.

"You're not the most observant guy I've ever met," Joel pointed out.

"Yes, you didn't know your boyfriend has been eating ass for months," Zabdiel added.

Suddenly, Chris knew. He knew almost without a doubt who he was online. He had indeed read many of his stories. He asked, "Is your handle half-nude guys in stockings something?"

He nodded.

"Wow," Chris said.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Richard asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys reach their climax as more luridly surprising and salacious truths come to light.

"You fuck me," Chris ordered.

With no hint of resistance, Richard began slowly riding his cock.

Joel asked, "So you read any of my stories?"

"Sometimes," Chris nodded. "I think I've even written about you before."

"That is amazing," Zabdiel laughed.

"Holy fuck," Chris said, a light bulb going on in his head.

"What?" Joel asked tentatively, still looking worried (which was ironic since my cock was in his friend's ass at the moment).

"There is a story called "Hermanos Trío"," Chris said.

"Busted," Zabdiel said, before adding, "I believe the full title is 'Hermanos Trío: Una Orgía Masculina de Ensueño '."

"T-t-that's a true story?" Chris asked.

"Every word," Zabdiel said for Joel, "although he changed our names to protect our identities."

"Wow," Chris said again.

Joel asked, looking very concerned, "Are you mad?"

"Shocked," Chris said, "but not mad. How could I be?"

"Because I kept it from you," he said.

"This is a pretty good present," Chris smiled, pulling him up and kissing him.

Breaking the kiss, he said, "Now fuck your Maestro's ass."

"Yes, Maestro," he smiled, and moved behind Zabdiel.

For the next few minutes, Joel and Chris took turns fucking their two friends. It was the strangest, yet most satisfying, intimate moment they ever experienced.

They smiled at each other, they held hands as they did it.

Eventually, Chris was getting close and he pulled out of Zabdiel, ordered Richard to get on his knees and Chris sucked his cock.

He squeezed his huge nuts together and bent down so his friend's tongue flicked his cock head every upwards thrust.

In less than a minute, Chris shot his load up in the air hitting Richard right in the face, and then finished on his chest.

Spent, Chris watched as his three handsome, completely different _brothers_ , got into a daisy chain and ate each other to orgasm. Watching them in-between each other's cotton-clad legs was another sexual bucket list fantasy he'd never thought he'd witness checked off.

His cock, much to his amazement, didn't completely shrink, although it also didn't stay completely hard.

After all three reached orgasm, they all went to the hot tub... the guys even keeping their stockings on for him.

After a bottle of wine between them and hearing the entire story of how they seduced Erick during his birthday this year, Chris was again rock hard... much to his surprise... Chris hadn't come three times in one evening in...well... years.

They played the coolest game between Bros ever...Rotating Dick.

The radio was playing and each time the song changed, they would rotate one spot...each taking turns riding Chris.

In the hot tub, the pleasure was very special all its own. Soon, having shot two loads, this was going to be a marathon.

The three guys even made a bet.

Whoever got Chris off would be the Maestro for the rest of the month.

Each guy rode him for two songs. Then Zabdiel bent over and said, "Fuck my ass Babe."

So Chris rotated through each one with an ass fucking.

Eventually, Chris was exhausted and sat up on the edge of the hot tub and they took turns sucking him. He was close when Richard blew him, he did something crazy with his talented tongue, but Chris held off until Joel bobbed on his cock... coming in seconds.

Chris came in his mouth and once done, he turned around and said, "Now you're mine, _cabrones_."

At that statement Chris corrected him, "Actually, all three of you are **mine**."

"Yes, Maestro," all three replied in unison.

Chris watched as Joel made his two brothers pleasure him to another orgasm and as the four of them all moved to the king-sized bed, Joel said, "So, Why Don't We will be in town next weekend."

Zabdiel added, "They're the most submissive guys...besides some of us."

"Cool," Chris nodded, before asking, "But I've a much bigger task for my three cum sluts."

"What's that?" Joel asked.

"Get Erick to join your family club," Chris answered.

"Mmmmmmm," Joel purred.

Zabdiel asked, "Does Christopher want to be a Playboy?"

"What about Shawn Mendes?" Richard added.

"Yeah, he is fucking hot," Zabdiel added.

"He is way too straight though," Chris countered.

"Challenge accepted," Zabdiel replied.

"Yes, Ricky Martin," I joked.

"Oh, I'm this gen's version of Ricky Martin," Zabdiel smiled. "I can get anybody to fall for me."

"That I would love to see," Chris said, the idea of another popular musical heartthrob falling to his charms suddenly very appealing.

"But Erick comes first," Joel said.

"Yes, that would be the best Christmas present ever," Richard added.

"Wow," was all Chris had left to say.

Joel smiled, "Wait until I have Erick sucking between my legs."

"Or sucking your cock," Richard added.

"Or begging to take his bro's cock in his ass," Zabdiel added.

Joel cuddled into Chris and whispered, "Feliz Navidad, baby."

Zabdiel wrapped his arms around Chris from behind and added, "Oh this is just the first of your presents, _dulce príncipe_. I'll have Erick and someone else as good serving me and hopefully you before the month is out."

And... in case you're curious... he did.

But that's an entirely different story for another time....

Matter of fact it's two separate entirely different stories.

One, how the three friends, with Chris too, seduced and dominated Erick and their special friend.

Two, how on New Year's Eve how Chris got to fuck both Erick and their mystery guest.

As Christopher thought... although not aloud... ¡ _Maldición_!

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story. Sorry Erick was not active in this story as much as the rest of the band, will be sure to include him more in the next one. Hope you love it and do leave reviews, they are welcome and motivate me to write more. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has enjoyed their holidays. This will likely be my last 2020 story and couldn't think of ending the year writing about one of my favorite bands! Let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated. Will include some Spanish with translations provided. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Thanks to all my readers/subscribers and I wish you the best in 2021.


End file.
